Here's an Idea (song)
.]] '"Here's an Idea"' is the name of the song performed in the DenNIM animated feature. It was sung and written by Anastasia Stephan. The instrumental track is originally titled ''"The Beauty Of It All" and was created by a Newgrounds user named "CrabMeat", who's account got deactivated not long after the animation was published. The artist's real name is Clayton Evans. Before his account and the track disappeared, there was an artist's description that compared the song with intercourse. That's all that's left to be known of the original. While CrabMeat is no longer on Newgrounds, he has an account on Soundcloud, but "The Beauty Of It All" is not present. Lyrics "Here's an Idea" is the only performed song in the animation. These are the lyrics: I don't want this anymore. Life is wearing me out. '(Dennim: Kill them.)'' I'm scared what father will do whenever he calls. '(Dennim: Ha ha ha ha..KILL THEM!)'' Mom just denies. '(Dennim: Know what you should do? You should kill them.)'' People think the rich are good, so smart, but the rich are the biggest criminals. '(Dennim: Here's an idea..)'' In 2013, Dutch lyrics were written for the same song, but the finished project was not used for anything. These are the lyrics: Ik wil dit niet meer. Overleven wordt te zwaar. Het angstgevoel neemt over '' ''als mijn vader om mij vraagt. Moeder ontkent. De rijken worden continu beschermt, terwijl de rijken het gespuis juist zijn. Al sinds ik staan en spreken kon, toen het begon.. Ik dacht dat ik iets fout had gedaan. Het leven gaat door. Ik kreeg nooit gehoor. Het zal ook vast mijn eigen schuld zijn. Ik ben altijd alleen. (I don’t want this anymore.) (Life is wearing me out.) Maar de eenzaamheid valt mee. (I’m scared what father will do '' ''whenever he calls.) Ik wens voor eeuwige rust. (Mom just denies.) Laat me met rust. (People think the rich are good, so smart, but the rich are the biggest criminals.) (I don’t want this anymore.) (Life is wearing me out.) (I’m scared what father will do whenever '' ''he calls.) (Mom just denies.) Hij blijft maar komen.. Wie is hij, komt hij me vermoorden?! Ik wil dit niet meer. Ik dacht dat ik iets fout had gedaan. God, laat hij me vermoorden! Ik wens voor eeuwige rust. Moeder ontkent. Alsjeblieft..! ENGLISH TRANSLATION I don’t want this anymore. It’s becoming too hard to survive. The feeling of fear takes over '' ''when my father asks for me. Mother denies. The rich get protected constantly, '' ''while the rich are in fact the dirtbags. Ever since I could stand and speak, when it started.. I thought I had done something wrong. Life goes on. Nobody replied to my calls. It’s probably my own fault. I’m always alone. (I don’t want this anymore.) (Life is wearing me out.) But the loneliness isn’t that bad. (I’m scared what father will do '' ''whenever he calls.) I wish for eternal rest. (Mom just denies.) Leave me alone. (People think the rich are good, so smart, '' ''but the rich are the biggest criminals.) (I don’t want this anymore.) (Life is wearing me out.) (I’m scared what father will do whenever he calls.)'' (Mom just denies.) He just keeps coming.. Who is he, has he come to kill me?! I don’t want this anymore. I thought I had done something wrong. God, let him kill me! I wish for eternal rest. Mother denies. Please..! See Also * DenNIM (animated feature) Category:Music